This is Crazy
by doubledippper
Summary: Axton picks up an anonymous bounty in Eridium Blights, who posted it…and what does he have to do.


"This is crazy" he thought, adjusting the strap of his backpack awkwardly, attempting to diffuse the silence around him, and work up the nerve to exit the vehicle.

He'd picked up a mission at the bounty board in Eridium Blights, the promise of weapons and cash a wonderful lure. It said to reach the way point, and the poster of said bounty would patch through to him on his ECHO. He'd accepted the mission, of course, with little else to do save find, and kill, Handsome Jack. Staring up at the golden proof of the fascist's giant ego, he wondered if Jack was simply overcompensating for something. Axton laughed, completely sure this was the answer, bounding to the Catch-a-Ride, still grinning to himself. Throwing himself into the driving seat, he buckled up, pulling up his map to check the waypoint. It wasn't too far, but today he allowed himself the small pleasure of driving. Things had been thrown into fast forward since Roland's death, and he'd had little chance to rest. His heavy limbs demanded a rest, and sitting down felt close to heavenly. Sleep deprivation was obvious on his face bags carved under his eyes, coarse stubble clinging to his cheeks and chin. Rubbing his eyes, he stretched a yawn and started the engine, promising himself that after this mission, he'd return to Sanctuary and beg Mordecai for a nights rest. He doubted he'd listen, but he'd probably ask Maya or Sal to talk him round.

Turning the key in the ignition, he started to drive, as he knew he'd probably be pulled into a coma-like state in the cozy seat if he didn't do anything/ In what felt like seconds, the waypoint was reached; a small smattering of short cliffs where his map told him was the edge of the Blights. Kicking up his legs, he waited, eyes drifting closed every few minutes, shaking himself awake at the last moment. He considered taking off his jacket to use as a make shift cushion, but static sound from his ECHO chased the idea from his head. He was slightly nervous, unsure of what he had let himself in for. Hell, he hadn't signed up for any of this. The bounty board held no details, just an explicit preference for Axton over the other Vault Hunters.

"Hey there, kiddo, looks like somebody was dumb enough to pick up an anonymous posting from the board! And here was me thinking that pretty little head of yours held a small spark of intelligence" blared Handsome Jack from the device that Axton had left on the dashboard. The sound startled him a little, swinging his legs down and leaning forward a little too intently. Oh boy what had he let himself in for. He was definitely more than a little nervous now. Jack sounded strange, which was probably the root of Axton's worry. He sounded oddly inviting, even playful, like when they first talked briefly when he'd applied to be a Vault Hunter those few short weeks ago.

"Not going to say anything, murderer? Thought you'd have something to say to the hero who's going to kill you oh so very soon?" he was taunting, and this angered the Commando a little. What did he want? "Anyway, I have a job for you, friend. Just exit your little car, follow the cliff you're on to the edge, drop down and then you'll see the opening for the cave to the little rendezvous point I've set up. Do tell me if I'm going to fast for you, kitten." The condescending tone ripped at Axton, tearing a reply from his lips faster than his brain could form a rational thought.  
"Sure thing, pumpkin." he said sarcastically, attempting to pull some form of facade into place so Jack had no idea how much this was getting to him. Jack appeared to find this appropriate response as the ECHO fell silent, and Axton swallowed audibly. "This is crazy" he thought, adjusting the strap of his backpack awkwardly, attempting to diffuse the silence around him, and work up the nerve to exit the vehicle. "This is super freakin' crazy" he muttered, completely sure he could talk his way out of this, though the allure was undeniable. So tempting, that he followed the directions he'd been given, and dropped down into the opening of a small cave.

"Nice and obedient, princess, just how i like them" Jack declared, his voice, his hot as fuck and ridiculously tempting voice shocking Axton only slightly with it's half compliment, cementing some form of mental need to continue and finish this mission. He'd always found Jack a little intriguing, the older man superficially attractive, his personality had a lot to be desired, and also mystifying, had compelled Axton to ask around and research the guy as much as possible in the short space of time before applying for Vault Hunter. There was little to go on, apparently, though the same thing was stressed by each source. One thing was made clear; Handsome Jack was dangerous, a man to be feared. This had made it an even more exciting, half formed prospect for Axton to conquer him, as it were, and with Jack's open, and almost intimate voice luring him in, that errant thought seemed to be developing itself into a reality today.

Entering the cave, he flicked on a small torch strapped to his shoulder, shotgun at the ready. Naïve he was not. There was no way he was going to let Jack get the better of him today, or ever. Stopping, he lowered his gun, and subconsciously held onto the dogtags and ring around his throat, unsure of what do next. The cave was silent and empty, and he felt at odds. Letting go of his homemade necklace, he raised his gun again, still lost.  
"Aw, why'd you stop, baby? You were almost there" Jack said, a pout obvious in his voice, and Axton tried to shake off the innuendo.  
"That's what they all say." he joked, grimly, weakly clutching at humor as some form of crutch. God, he felt like an idiot. Jack laughed, an edge of harsh cruelty made the Commando feel better. There's the Jack he knew so well. Hard and cruel, just how he disliked him. "Not for long they won't be." the older man said, and Axton was plunged into a sea of mixed feelings. Want, confusion and burning curiosity bubbled to the surface, wrestling for a chance to speak. "Just continue, then all shall be revealed, kiddo."

Sighing, he followed the long path he was taking, approached by nothing but inky dark, climbing what was apparently a small hill. Feeling his way, and stumbling slightly, he found an opening where a small spike of dirty light was shining through. "I am definitely crazy" he said, half to himself, half to Jack. Popping out of the gap between the rocks, and he entered a modest garden, evenly paved, which gave way to a much grander version of Jack's house. It looked expensive, and he was severely hoping that it's inhabitant was going to make himself known soon. "Come on in, murderer" his employer practically purred. This was getting really weird, really fast.

Approaching the door, he entered, and was greeted by what was probably one of the most expensive interiors he'd seen. Marble floors and minimalist furniture in pastel colors was a soothing change from the harsh greys and purples which his eyes had recently been exposed to. The temptation to dive onto the sofa and sleep for the next ten years was almost too great for him to bare. His aching bones protested, but he needed to make sure the house was safe before he skived off. How embarrassing would it be if he, Vault Hunter and supposed savior of Pandora was murdered in his sleep, on a stranger's sofa? Instead, he followed his military instincts, and checked each room, grinning widely at each "Clear" he found. How wonderful.

"Are you coming up or not, soldier?" Jack asked through the ECHO, impatience laced his words. Ah. The reason he was here, of course. Stealing a quick mouthful of water from the kitchen area, he bounded up the stairs, reverting to an eager puppy version of himself. He was greeted by a completely open plan bedroom, taking up the entirety of the second floor. A large white bed dominated the room, a glass table and two chairs, one with it's back to him, the only other notable pieces of furniture in the room. Two glasses and a bottle of what was most likely the finest Rakk's Ale this side of the Solar System sat on the able. Apparently Jack was going to get him drunk. Lovely.

The chair span, and he was face to face with Handsome Jack. "And so the Hero met the Bandit" Jack said, his voice delicious and suggestive. Axton's hands shook with desire; the urge to close the space between them and either snap his neck, or remove his clothes. Or both. Jack gestured at the seat opposite him, and Axton gingerly placed his grubby backpack on the pristine floor, and slowly took a seat. Pouring a glass for them both, Jack handed the glass to him, which he accepted silently, sipping delicately, the thin glass clinking loudly against his teeth.  
"S'not poisoned, promise" Jack said, watching him. As if to prove his point, he took a deep drink from his own, and Axton smiled meekly, humoring him. He felt silly. He was searching for some confidence that apparently didn't want to be found. He was nervous, and that needed to stop. Placing the glass down, and in an attempt to appear nonchalant, and pretending he didn't notice Jack's eyes following every movement, he yawned hugely, his spine cracking loudly, and rubbed his stubble. His face grew hot at how rude that probably appeared, struggling to remember that he was applying normal, human social conventions to a murderer.

The older man slowly stood to face the younger of the two, who raised his eyebrow, purely because he didn't know what to say, and just snorted. "How very attractive of you, Commando." was the sarcastic response, and the addressed spoke up.  
"Wasn't attempting to be" he replied, trying very hard to stop his gaze from bouncing all over his body.  
"Well, that's a shame, sergeant" Jack said, gesturing to the mark on Axton's forehead. He'd gotten closer, how had he gotten closer? A hand found his chin, pulling his face to Jack's as he was apparently inspected the ranking, and Axton felt a blush forming, as he watched Jack's colored eyes inspect him, wandering his face, tracing his cheeks, cataloging the stubble. "And so we come to the reason why you're here."

It felt like an age before Jack kissed him, a sigh of relief escaping the younger of the two, Jack completely dominating and exploring his mouth. He pushed Axton towards the bed, pulling his jacket from him, leaving him exposed, his shirt lost in the battle of tongues, shoes and trousers tossed across the room, leaving Axton in his underwear, completely at Jack's mercy. This had happened a lot faster than he'd expected. Jack stood above him as he lay back, skin on fire, waiting for something to happen. Kill him, fuck him, he really didn't care. Waiting was a torture he rarely endured. Slowly, Jack pulled his own clothes from him, a taunting and accidental strip tease, a slow moan escaping the Commando's lips as he resisted the urge to get up and leave or get up and kiss him. He was ridiculously torn. Handsome Jack made the decision for him, climbing atop him, and pinning him in place. His lips were at Axton's throat, a hand in his underwear. Biting at his neck, Jack listened to his whimpers, felt his hips bucking against his own, and the flash of power he was looking for shot through him. This was what he needed.  
Reclaiming his mouth, in between kisses he broke away and growled; "Mine" and was completely satisfied when Axton's irrational brain took over and nodded, sighing; "Yours."

Making his way down Axton's body planting irregular kisses, interspersed with sharp bites, sparking more whimpers. Finding the edges of underwear, they were torn away, leaving Axton completely exposed. Jack was good at a lot of things, and taking control was one of his many talents. Drawing Axton fully into his mouth was no hardship, neither were the hands gripping his hair, or the moans and cursing torn from Axton. He'd missed this. Axton's grip on Jack's hair grew tighter, his eyes squeezed shut, his bucking more insistent, necklace bouncing on his chest. This was so wrong, and fuck, did that make it so much better. He risked a look down and was met by those eyes, and he almost tipped over the edge was clinging to, and instead fell back, wave after wave of moaning taking over, curling stands of hair around his fingers. He was intent on making this last as long as possible. Jack released him, and he looked down again, his inner highs and crotch wet and dripping from Jack's talents.

"I'm not going to finish unless you beg, kiddo" he teased, mouth a his ear, hand gripped around his throbbing erection. Hell, Axton would do a lot for an orgasm, and begging was actually no trouble for him.  
"Please…Jack.." he whined, fake pouting, unsure of how crazy this was driving his company. Jack nodded quickly descending to his crotch, the wet, sloppy sounds causing a new wave of pleasure, his hips thrusting so hard he was practically throat fucking him, his need to finish so intense. Jack's hands wandered, and Axton threw himself off the edge he was clinging to, the feeling so great, his back arched with his orgasm, his mouth open and hanging. This was so crazy. He felt a little humiliated, but otherwise glowed. He felt Jack's fingers snaking from his crotch to his throat, leaving hot trails over his stomach. Jack lay next to him, apparently content, but his eyes calculating his next move. Axton was quite aware that he could kill him in this moment, with he at the President of Hyperion's mercy, but he didn't care. And he was very trusting.

"Well…fuck." Axton muttered, too tired to open his eyes, pulling the sheets around him. "I'm going to sleep, don't kill me whilst I'm out" he mumbled, tripping over his words. Jack laughed, a clear, warm laugh.  
"Whatever, princess, just go to sleep."  
Axton threw his arm over his enemy, not thinking. "Let's do this again sometime."


End file.
